Cours Particulier
by Jackallh
Summary: Ce Lemon a été créé grâce au générateur de fanfiction slash : Bang-Bang Cul-cul. Selon les jets de dés que vous faites, vous inventez une histoire totalement originale mettant en scène 2 personnages de l'univers de Harry Potter. Dans mon cas, Gilderoy Lockhart et Neville Londubat ont été les fabuleux gagnants de ce concours. (contenu explicite)


**Attention : Contenu Explicite**

**Titre : **Cours Particulier

**Auteur : **Jackallh

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR, je ne fais que les emprunter.

**Remerciement : **Je tiens à remercier tout d'abord une personne qui me tient particulièrement à cœur. Elle a fait la relecture et m'a poussé à mettre en ligne cet OS, je la considère comme la personne la plus compétente et la fiable quand il s'agit de créer une histoire originale et passionnante. Un très très grand merci à **Saturne** pour son aide.

Je voulais aussi remercier **Dupont et Dupont**, sans qui, cette histoire n'aurait jamais vu le jour, je vous conseille vivement d'aller voir son générateur de fanfiction slash qui est un franc succès.

Essayez vous aussi cette expérience unique en allant voir sa fic, elle est dans mes favoris.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Le printemps avait déjà fait fleurir la végétation qui décorait les alentours de Poudlard, la cour de l'école se remplissait de nouveau d'élèves qui rigolaient, étudiaient ou tout simplement flânaient. La fin de l'après-midi s'annonçait, le ciel arborait un mélange subtil de d'orange et bleu, formant une magnifique peinture évolutive.

Marchant parmi les élèves, le professeur Gilderoy Lockhart pavanait comme un paon, faisant signe ou bien esquissant l'un de ses plus beaux sourires en prenant une pose suggestive comme si chaque étudiant était un journaliste voulant lui arracher la moindre syllabe pour un article.

Signant quelques livres de sorts en pavoisant, ne prenant même pas le temps de s'arrêter pour chaque personne, il les jeta systématiquement derrière son épaule oubliant l'instant d'après le nom pour qui il avait signé la dédicace. Après un petit tour sympathique, Gilderoy amorça son pas vers la cour d'entraînement au quidditch voulant récolter encore plus le fruit de son succès après de la jeune génération.

Vu l'heure tardive, il n'y avait que quelques élèves qui pratiquaient l'art subtil du balai, voir ces bambins chevaucher ainsi l'objet volant l'émoustilla. C'est alors qu'il se bloqua, comme, envouté par une présence, une odeur, une proie. Neville Londubat qui tenait fermement son balai, exécutant quelques manœuvres basiques, il avait un peu de mal, manquant de tomber quelques fois, ses mains glissaient sur le bois mais se retenaient toujours à la dernière minute.

Ce Garçon a toujours pu échapper a Gilderoy, de son attitude discrète et timide, mais il était trop tard, le professeur avait jeté son dévolu sur lui. Sa démarche était délicate et fine, il fit face au jeune garçon qui se débattait un peu pour tenir en place et il posa le bout de ses doigts sur le morceau d'ébène, les glissant de haut en bas en arborant un sourire étincelant.

« Monsieur Londubat, si vous voulez maîtriser l'art de tenir efficacement sur ce balai, je devrais peut-être vous donner quelques conseils efficaces… »

Le regard de Neville était posé sur le professeur qui lui proposa son aide, le balai stoppa son agitation et descendit pour que le jeune garçon puisse poser ses pieds au sol.

« Ah…ah bon ? Si vous pouvez m'aider à devenir meilleur joueur ! »

Gilderoy trouvait ça trop facile, un sourire pervers se dessina sur son visage, il tourna vivement les talons en levant la main.

« Mais pas ici ! Rejoignez-moi dans une heure en face de la salle à manger principale.

- Ou..oui Monsieur, sans faute ! »

Pendant cette petite scène, un groupe d'élèves ricanait en chuchotant que son heure était enfin arrivée. Neville était trop concentré sur le fait qu'il allait devenir meilleur à quelque chose, oubliant la présence des autres élèves.

La nuit était tombée, cela faisait une demi-heure qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard, le professeur ouvrant la marche suivi de son élève, il n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche pour demander où ils allaient ni combien de temps ça prendrait, il était trop excité par l'idée d'apprendre.

D'un coup, il s'arrêta tandis que Neville bouscula un peu le professeur en s'excusant, il n'y prêta même pas attention. Ils se trouvèrent devant une immense porte, le silence était présent, Gilderoy ouvrit la porte pour passer sa svelte corpulence et le jeune garçon le suivait de près. Aussitôt à l'intérieur, l'obscurité régnait et la porte qui se claqua brutalement n'arrangeait pas les choses. L'élève ne bougea pas d'un centimètre mais il entendait le professeur se déplacer, des lumières apparurent l'instant d'après, le garçon pouvait contempler ''la salle d'entrainement''.

Il fit un pas en arrière, un lit en forme de cœur avec de la literie dentelée rouge et blanche, des présentoirs avec des cravaches, fouets, colliers à pointes, pinces, etc… l'attirail complet pour une session de torture, le regard de Neville se posa sur un flacon sur la table basse et d'une boule rouge en plastique non loin. Il déglutit, en se rappelant les rumeurs qui couraient dans Poudlard, sur ce professeur, sur sa collection, il croyait juste à des racontars pour faire peur aux nouveaux élèves, qu'un professeur ne pouvait pas avoir couché avec toute l'école, c'était impossible.

Cherchant la poignée de la porte aveuglement, sa main se posa sur une texture qui n'était pas assurément pas une poignée. Il se retourna et posa les yeux sur l'homme, chemise ouverte et en caleçon couvert de son visage miniature.

« Je…voulais pas faire ça !

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas tu auras tout le loisir de la toucher plus tard, ne sois pas si impatient !

- Non ! Vous vouliez m'aider pour le quidditch, c'est ce que vous avez dit ! rétorqua Neville, son regard fuyait le corps du professeur.

- Petit Polisson, je n'ai pas menti, je vais te montrer comment tenir fermement les choses ! Pour qu'elles ne t'échappent plus ! Poudlard a été un ragout délicieux, tellement de choix, de diversité et toi mon petit Neville, tu es mon dessert, je vais te préparer, te malaxer… Tu savais que cette salle s'appelait aussi, la salle du va-et-vient ?

- Arrêtez, je ne suis pas…ce genre de personne ! » Ordonna Neville sans conviction.

Gilderoy se rapprocha avec douceur du jeune homme, ne voulant plus tergiverser sur le sujet, il accula Neville contre le lit et déposa sa main dans le creux de sa nuque. Il recula la tête instinctivement mais ça ne suffisait pas, le professeur posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme, mordillant, glissant sa langue dans l'ouverture de celles-ci.

Neville ferma les yeux et poussa un son étouffé, son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il pouvait être propulsé hors de sa poitrine. Gilderoy le taquinait, l'aguichait, en somme, il s'amusait avec l'esprit du garçon pour le faire sombrer dans les abysses du désir.

Il craqua, gémissant un peu plus fort et embrassa à pleine langue l'homme, il n'avait plus besoin de le ramener vers la lumière, le papillon s'était approché de lui-même. Pendant le baiser, il en profita pour déshabiller Neville, dans un mouvement prompt, il arracha les boutons de l'uniforme. Que de violence, Neville se retrouva en caleçon et on pouvait aisément distinguer une bosse se dessiner sur celui-ci.

Gilderoy posa la main dessus, tâtant le membre qui pouvait être beaucoup plus ferme que ça. Il embrassa le corps de Neville en s'attardant parfois sur les oreilles, la gorge, les tétons ou les hanches pour finir au nombril. Il gémissait de plus belle, sentant une chaleur inhabituelle l'envahir, cela lui était inconnu. Il baissa rapidement la tête quand son sous-vêtement fut retiré, un regard embué de gêne. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il était déjà allé trop loin pour stopper la machine, et son corps ne lui obéissait plus, il bandait comme un taureau sous le regard admiratif et fier du professeur qui applaudissait frénétiquement, c'était noël pour lui et il déballait son cadeau.

Gilderoy n'hésita pas une seconde pour engloutir le membre de Neville au plus profond de sa gorge, l'adolescent lâcha un gémissement plus fort que les autres. Le phallus fut léché par intermittence, puis mordillé et repris de pleine bouche par le professeur, de temps en temps, il s'attardait sur le corps, glissant sa langue de tout son long comme si il s'occupait d'un sucre d'orge.

Neville essayait de se tenir tant bien que mal au rebord du lit en posant une sur sa bouche, étouffant les nombreux bruits de plaisir qui pouvait en sortir. Sa tête commençait à tourner, sa conscience s'en allait de plus en plus et la sueur commençait à perler sur son front.

Le professeur plongea sa main sous le lit pour en sortir sa baguette, il poussa Neville dans le lit qui tomba sans peine sur le matelas, il agita le bâton dans les airs, dessinant une forme, il avait lancé le sort lubrifiant. Tout en masturbant la verge du garçon, ses longs doigts effilés démarrèrent un mouvement perpétuel à l'entrée du rectum.

Neville avait comme le diable en lui, il gigotait en soupirant, gémissant, faisant aller ses cordes vocales dans une mélodie orgasmique. Il intensifia les mouvements, on pouvait dire qu'il allait au fond des choses. Le pénis de Neville était pris en otage par l'autre main, resserrant parfois son étreinte à certains moments ou bien juste une simple pression sur le gland.

Le corps brûlant du garçon ne voulait annoncer qu'une seule chose pour le professeur, il était enfin prêt pour le plat de résistance. Il baissa son caleçon pour ensuite attraper les cuisses de l'élève, le ramenant vers le bord du lit. Il le pénétra d'un coup, et commença les coups de reins de manière lente et profonde. Gilderoy se cambra vers lui, voulant profiter de la douce mélodie qui chantait. Neville laissa retomber ses jambes qui semblaient s'accrocher à celle du professeur, inconsciemment. La chemise collait au corps des deux protagonistes avec les coups de reins qui semblaient plus rapides mais moins profonds. Il cria, balançant la tête de droite à gauche à la vue du professeur qui se délectait de la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux, encore une autre victime, encore un autre fan.

L'homme continua comme ça un petit moment avant d'afficher une expression constipée, il ferma les yeux, son sourire était devenu une grimace maintenant. Il gémissait tout aussi fort que son partenaire en donnant un dernier coup de rein, lâchant sa semence dans le jeune garçon. Peu de temps après, Neville le suivit en contractant son corps, agrippant les draps en tournant violement la tête à gauche. Son sperme collait sur le ventre du professeur et le sien.

Essoufflés par leurs efforts, ils n'avaient plus la force de se décoller l'un l'autre. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit, découvrant une chevelure de bronze. C'était Ginny Weasley qui tomba sur la fin des ébats, la gorge serrée et les poings fermés, elle ferma les yeux en prenant une profonde inspiration.

« Neville ! Mais que fais-tu avec le Professeur Lockhart ! Vous êtes…ensemble ?! Mais c'est inhumain, pire que d'être un moldu ou un sang de bourbe ! Je crois que je vais vomir ! »

Elle se retourna pour laisser notre couple de nouveau seul dans la pièce, Neville avait juste redressé la tête ne sachant pas quoi dire, il était tout aussi coupable que Gilderoy et cherchait encore les mots justes pour s'expliquer. Pendant ce temps, l'homme posa les doigts sur le torse du garçon, affichant ce sourire….le sourire du diable….de la perversité.

« On remet ça mon lapin ? » Dit-il en clignant de l'œil gauche tout en agrippant la cravache.


End file.
